BWS014
Defeating Roxie! is the 14th chapter of the series. It is part two of the special along with BWS013. Plot Khourey continues his Gym battle against Roxie at the Virbank City Gymas his Mareep is poisoned and defeatd by Whirlipede, Roxie's second Pokemon. He returns Mareep after thanking it for battling so well, and sends back Tranquil, who is still poisoned. Tranquill uses Air Cutter, but Whirlipede uses Protect to dodge nd then attack with Rollout. Tranquill clashes with Aerial Ace that inflicts half the damage since Whirlipede is a defensive Pokemon. Whirlipede uses Poison Tail, but Tranquill dodges and uses Air Cutter behind it, damaging it more effectively and then uses Aerial Ace. Whirlipede tries to dodge by jumping in midair, but the Wild Pidgeon successfully hits it twice, activating its Super Luck ability, then using Quick Attack again. Whirlipede then uses Steamroller repeatedly, but Tranquill gains the advantage, dodging it easily and then hitting it in retaliation with Air Cutter an Aerial Ace. Finally, Whirlipede couldn't cope with Tranquill's speed, and then became injured after the last powerful clash from an Aerial Ace and is defeated by another one, giving Khourey a win. Roxie says that she is impressed, but says that he needs to defeat her "Bass of Toxic Power", and sends out hr final Pokemon: a Garbodor! Khourey realizes that the Garbodor must have evolved from the Trubbish she had earlier. Tranquill hesitates to use Aerial Ace, but the Trash Heap Pokemon dodges by lifting its body using its extended arms, and then ues Body Slam, defeating it. Khourey thanks Tranquill and sends out Frillish, knoing that he might use Scald to burn it. Garbodor uses Body Slam again, but Frillish easily dodges and uses Scald, pushing it away. But Garbodor roars in anger, using Sludge Bomb at the Floating Pokemon, but it dodges and then uses Water Pulse. When the attack is blocked by DoubleSlap and then hits Frillish with Gunk Shot, poisoning it. ut Frillish burns it using Scald in return. Garbodor then uses Sludge Bomb followed by another Gunk Shot and Frillih tries to dodge them. When he does, the Trash Heap Pokemon grabs the Floating Pokemon and slams him on the ground, using Gun Shot. Frtillish quckly tries to use Scald, and causes an explosion. Garbodor comes out of the smoke while Frillish is seen fainted under the slime of Gunk Shot. Khourey stands alone as he thinks about what strategy she had used and then realizes that he needs his strongest partner, and sends in Tepig, who is fired up for battle. Tepig then uses Flame Charge, but Garbodor extends again and uses Body Slam on it. But Tepig uses Ember which makes Garbodor jump up in pain, and Tepig uses Flame Charge again. Garbodor uses Gunk Shot, which Tepig dodges and slams hart, inflicting damage. Tepig tries for another, but Garbodor dodges and grabs the Fire Pig, using Gunk Shot and poisoning Tepig, then uses DoubleSlap to prevent the Fire Pg from using Rock Smash and slams it onto the ground. Tepig was almost out until Khourey yells to Tepig that they are partner ad said to never give up because they had took on many opponents and trained hard, which fires up Tepig as he glares angrily. Suddenly, he starts to glow as his body is enveloped in a shinin white liht and changes its form. Sudenly, in an explosion of poer, Tepig had evolved into Pignite! Khourey checked its PokeDexnd realizes that Pignite is sronger, as it flexes its body. Garbodor then uses Gunk Shot followed by Sludge Bomb, but the Fire Pig performs its newest move, Bulldoze, which counters the moves back at Garbodor in heavier damage. Then, Pignite charges up with Flame Charge whihc Garbodor' Body Slam coliding with it. As Garbodor was about to take it down until Pignite combines Flame Chare with Heat Crash, making the Fire Pig slam at the Trash Heap, successfully defeating it an winning the battle for Khourey. As Khourey catches Pignite before it fainted from poisoning at last, he claims that he is proud of him and is happy with his newly evoved form and partner. Roxie thanks for a great battle and gave Pignite a Pecha Berry which healed up its poisoning. Roxie then awards him the Toxic badge, which Khourey shouts for joy and thanks her. Outside, Roxie's father explains that Castelia City has the next Gym location, but tells them to wait until the harbor is completed so he could take them. Marie decides they should visit the PokeStar studios, as the trio leaves there. Major Events *Khourey's Tepig evolves into Pignite, and later learns Bulldoze and Heat Crash. *Khourey wins his battle against Roxie and earns the Toxic Badge. *Khourey and co. head to PokeStar Studios. Debuts *Pignite *Garbodor Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Roxie *Brycen Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Tranquill (Khourey's) *Frillish (Khourey's) *Pignite *Koffing *Whirlipede *Trubbish *Garbodor *Beartic